Dark Delight
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Two Inquisitors, both raised to be Jedi hunters. Both close. One mission will change them, will they keep to their oath to the Jedi, or be lost to the darkness of the empire? Might not follow Fallen Order. Rated T for violence, death and profanity
1. Inquisitors

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts and Disney do. **

**(Nur, 14 BBY, Fortress Inquisitorius)**

The moon hung in the shadow of Mustafar just like all Inquisitors hung in the shadow of their master.

That was why the Second Sister sat in the meditation center while she sat with her helmet in front of her. She sighed before a Purge Trooper opened the door.

"I'm assuming that you have something to say?" The Inquisitor asked before she opened her green eyes and used the force to don her helmet.

"Inquisitor, we have encountered another Jedi…" The Purge Trooper said and the Inquisitor turned back towards the trooper, drawing to her full height.

"You are sure of this?" Second Sister asked, folding her hands under her cloak behind her.

"Yes, Inquisitor. Vader sent the order to Third Brother as well." The trooper stated, Second turned her head to the side in annoyance.

"Third Brother has gotten the order as well?" She asked, anger in her voice, hidden by her modulator as the inquisitor waited for an answer.

Third Brother, a being who was skilled at combat, but not tactics… Not from what she saw, not from what she remembered of him.

"Yes, Inquisitor, his destroyer just got the order…" Second heard and she pushed past the Stormtrooper as went to ready her ship.

She would find this Jedi before Third did... She wouldn't be denied her prey.

**(Imperial Star Destroyer Mark 1, **_**Decimation**_**)**

Third did nothing but meditate on the Dark Side. He controlled his feelings while he felt all the objects around him levitate before a Stormtrooper slowly tapped on the door.

Third called his lightsaber to him with the force before resting it on his side.

"We have a transmission from Lord Vader incoming. Your wanted on the bridge, sir." He heard before he flipped to his feet and strode towards the door.

"Good, we have much to do… I was recalled from my last assignment for this. I hope Lord Vader has a better mission for us…" Third stated, his cold voice from his modulator… Something all inquisitors had if they possessed a mask.

"I'm not sure, Inquisitor, just that it was urgent that we'd respond to it… You know how Lord Vader is with his transmissions." The Stormtrooper said before Third continued to walk down the hall.

He sighed and stepped into the turbolift which would bring him to the bridge. He would respond to the message there.

He questioned why Vader would pull him from hunting for a holocron… Something the Grand Inquisitor had told him to focus on, had deemed it worthy to step in personally and demand that he answers another mission.

Vader rarely cared about the business of the Inquisitors. They were pawns of him. They were extensions of his will, weapons, soldiers to be used and discarded when they were done.

"Captain, your soldier demanded I come to the bridge… What is this transmission from Lord Vader?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking around at the soldiers around him.

"We retrieved another assignment. We've located another Jedi on the planet of Neuria." He heard from one of the staff and he sighed and Third turned around.

"Neuria? That planet was abandoned years ago. It was a hub for pirates and then that was it… What an interesting planet for a Jedi to bunker down on." He stated and turned to one of the captain's staff.

"I'm sure we're figure out while we are there… We were… You, were tasked with retrieving a Holocron down on the planet." Third heard from the Captain. He sighed and turned back toward the soldier.

He hummed and then he cracked his back and turned to the door and walked over to the table.

He sighed and then walked out through the doors into the bridge.

"I've wondered what would happen soon... Let's get to work." Third stated, he turned back to the group and he sighed one last time before he walked back towards the elevator.

"Alert me when we're there." He stated and went to prepare for his mission.

He would be quite busy when he got to the planet to train and hunted a Jedi.

He didn't know what would await him or Second when they arrived at the planet.

He didn't know.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that I couldn't post the story because of Trilla's name being on the list. Next chapter will be on Sunday and show Third and Second at the planet and hunting the Jedi. I also want to point out that the story might not follow Fallen Order. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Assignment

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Dark Delight. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts and Disney do. **

**(Mountain planet of Neuria, 14 BBY.)**

Second Sister walked into the village and noticed a TIE Advanced V1.

She walked to a group of Stormtroopers surrounding a group of civilians.

"Now then… I'm going to ask this again because I am a patient man… Who is the archeologist that has discovered the temple? I personally brought a cache of credits my men have recovered from pirates… I will gladly reward the man or woman who steps forward with the information." She heard and mentally sighed.

Third Brother. He was skilled at combat, and piloting, but he was not a brilliant commander. Second Sister was, she was a hunter, she was smart. Three was a warrior and he had somewhat of a sliver tongue.

Then again… He was her partner. She looked at the helmeted skull like mask warrior whose inquisitor uniform looked a lot more like battle armor with shades of red mixed in with grey and black.

"I see your wasting time in trying to negotiate with the locals." She stated while one person stepped forward to accept the reward and say something.

"Second. I see you've arrived… I would like to point out your last interrogation ended with someone trying to shoot you in the face." Third stated, Second snorted which her armor's speaker made as an electronic chuckle.

Third crossed his arms, his lightsaber on his hip clinked against his arms.

"You are always too gentle with operations." Second stated before Third folded his arms behind his back.

"You're the one who's the lone wolf… Your last hunt ended with half of your armor charred and you needing 2 months in a bacta tank." He said before a stormtrooper walked over to him.

"We located the location of the temple, Inquisitor." The trooper reported and Third hummed before turning back to Second.

"Would you like to hunt down the Holocron, or do you want to spend time berating me by letting the Jedi know we're onto them by executing people who don't give him up? We're inquisitors, not executioners." He asked while Second pushed past him.

"Get the holocron, the Jedi is mine." She ordered while another Stormtrooper turned back towards him.

"Inquisitor, what do we do with the villagers?" He asked while Third hummed and looked over his shoulder.

"Move them back to their homes and I'll retrieve the Holocron. Tell Captain Wilsum to recall our troops… I will call if I need anything else." Third ordered before he went to board a LAAT/LE gunship which would take him to the temple.

His ride lifted into the air and flew towards the temple while he looked at the Stormtroopers march off to return to their Star Destroyer above them.

He knew Second was acting strange. She was cold, but she wasn't ruthless… Something was bugging her.

**(With Second Sister)**

Second dropped onto a ledge from her modified TIE Interceptor while she started to stalk forward.

She felt a tremor in the force and turned around.

"You can't hide from me, Jedi… I can smell your force signature…" Second said before she felt a disturbance and drew her saber in one fluid motion.

She deflected the blaster bolt and held her lightsaber in her right dominate hand.

Second sister looked at the group of insurgents around her, they moved in a semi-circle.

"Ah, you laid a trap…Clever… Tell me, do you plan on trying to ambush me?" Second asked, she was answered with blaster fire.

She sighed and backflipped before she leapt forward and decapitated one of the rebels.

She could still sense the Holocron… It was just that they were hiding the object among them.

**(With Third Brother.)**

Third hummed while he started to walk through the temple, he tapped at the hilt of his weapon while he started walking towards the back of the temple.

"I'm starting to think Second doesn't respect me." He jokingly said.

"I don't fear the dark side, young Jedi…. Return to the light." He heard and drew his lightsaber before igniting the single blade form for the weapon.

"You must be mistaken… The Jedi are dead… We're here to finish them off." He said and parried a blade aimed at his arm.

The blade sent sparks into the rest of the rest of the temple while he turned to look at the Jedi.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for this chapter being short, I will make next one longer. I want to point out that Second and Third work together on everything and they won't be seeing Cere and the others. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Third Fighting the Jedi and Second fighting the insurgents. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
